


Are We In Too Deep To Decide?

by risingtides



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingtides/pseuds/risingtides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis weren't good for each other, but they were good together<br/>inspired by 'a rush of blood' by coasts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Were Crushing Hearts Till The End

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know what this is but i like the idea of the harry and louis being runaways and not giving a damn about anyone but themselves. not sure if i'll be adding to this/adding actual chapters to it. thanks for reading xx

Harry's fingers trailed along the veins of Louis's wrists, unable to think about anything but Louis.

Everything was always Louis.

Louis. Weed. Blow. Louis. Louis. Drugs and Louis.

He realized a long time ago that this wasn't the life his mother would have planned for himself, but she was home and he was in America, under the night sky in the Nevada desert just a few miles outside of Las Vegas. Harry thinks he doesn't really care how his life ends up as long as he's with Louis. He could die tomorrow and it wouldn't matter if he had Louis by his side. With Louis he was indestructible.

They would live forever out here.

He bends down to press a gentle kiss to the veins in his wrist, moving and kissing up his forearm until he finally presses a chaste kiss to Louis mouth, tasting of coffee and weed, pulling back to take another drag from the blunt between his dirty fingers, staring up at the sky in the cool night. Louis moves to wrap an arm around Harry's waist, pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder. Harry wears a Led Zeppelin tank top with dirty black jeans, boots ready to fall apart from the miles he's walked in them. He doesn't mind, really, living life as a of vagabond. He's got Louis, after all.

Everything was always drugs and Louis. It was all he needed.

"Out of MJ, you know. Need to pick some up from Zayn tomorrow." Harry notes, recalling throwing the plastic baggie away after filling the spliff. He takes another deep drag before passing it to Louis, who does the same.

"I'll go with you." Louis answers just like Harry knows he would, because it hasn't been just Harry or just Louis for ages. They were always HarryandLouis, never one without the other, and of the few friends they had, they could never be thought of as anything but.

Harry removes himself from Louis embrace, back to the makeshift tent they have set up for the night. He goes into his bag to check how much money they have left before they'll need to make another run. To his disappointment, they've got a measly fifty bucks left, only enough for a few grams and a bite to eat tomorrow, which means pushing up their run a few days. Sighing softly, he returns beside Louis under the night sky and runs a hand through his grimy hair, held back by a black scarf. An arm encircles Louis's tiny waist, pulling the older boy into his lap. God, he looks so damn innocent the way he keeps looking up at the sky, the stars especially bright tonight. Harry can practically see the way they sparkle in the oceans of Louis's eyes and he feels so damn lucky to have this beautiful boy with him.

"Low on cash, Lou," Louis breaks his gaze from the stars to stare at Harry and Harry can already note the knowing look in his eyes, 'I knew I shouldn't have bought from that blonde lad, blow wasn't even that good." Harry chuckles, shaking his curly hair out, "Probably gonna have to make a run tomorrow if you're okay with that." he says softly, pressing gentle kisses along Louis's jaw. This always takes a little bit of coaxing on Harry's part, though he hates the way Louis frowns and the stars fall from his eyes when Harry brings it up because he knows he doesn't like it (but definitely gets at least a bit of a kick out of doing it or else he wouldn't say yes every time. Or maybe he just wants to please him). Louis huffs softly.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Louis mumbles, but doesn't protest. The thrill he gets with the gun in his hand, one of Harry's scarves wrapped over his mouth and nose, it equals the high Harry gets from actual drugs, except for the fact that Louis comes tumbling down after they retreat to the desert and the money is being counted and Louis suddenly feels sick with guilt because, fuck, he just held a store at gunpoint and took everything they had. But he did it with Harry by his side.

And that was all that really mattered in the end.


	2. Just Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to make a second part to this. enjoy xx

In the early hours of the morning, before the sun had the chance to fully rise from its sleep, Louis and Harry hold another convenience store at gunpoint while grabbing all the money the shop had. They got it good this time, $380 tucked away in the glove box of their beat up truck and no injury more severe than a light scratch on Louis’s arm when the cashier futilely tried to pry the weapon from him. Louis, much to his relief, didn’t have to shoot anybody today and he hoped he never had to. Harry always said the gun was just for protection, to scare their victims into handing over the cash, but he knows that one day he may have to use it. Sometimes he thinks Harry lies to him so that things they do don't seem as bad, but Louis isn’t all that dumb. Just dumb in love.

The sun has been shaken from its slumber, sitting high in the sky over them, sparkling across the blue miles of sky. The windows are down and the wind is screaming in Louis's ears as they drive but all he can hear is the way Harry says ‘I love you’, the way his lips curl up into a sneaky smile as if it were some kind of secret, the way his accent curls on the ending of the phrase.

He thinks about the way Harry made love to him the previous night, the way his strong hands held his waist just hard enough that Louis could be pulled back down from whatever island his mind had drifted away to, high of the drugs and pleasure; the way his emerald eyes are sparkling in the sun as they fly down the highway and how Louis feels like he’s living in a movie starring the two of them, like Clarence and Alabama, Bonnie and Clyde, infamous lovers who are so bad for each other yet they make it work, coked up and fucked up but so in love. Louis thinks “There isn’t any other place I would want to be”.

All of their camping attire from the previous night is thrown in the back and the two are on the road again in their junky car, sure to fall apart at any moment, but right now the two are invincible and Louis is so in love with the curly-haired man behind the wheel whose dimples remind him of the gorgeous crescent moon above them just the night before.

Louis glances over at Harry again and this time he can’t stop staring because this is where he wants to be, with the love of his life, flying down the desert highway to who knows where. All the robbery, the crime, the loneliness makes up for moments like these, watching Harry laugh wildly and glance back at him, eyes shining brighter than the sun. He doesn't need anyone else except Harry.

“I love you!” Louis shouts back to him over the wind in his ears and he’s positive that the car is going over one hundred miles an hour but he doesn't care, he’s in love, the car could crash right now and the only thing he would be thinking about is the way Harry looks at him; when they're doing nothing, when they're fucking, when they're making a getaway, when they’re both high and the stars are in their eyes and nothing could pull them down except the morning sunrise, and even then that is still so beautiful.

The radio volume won't go any higher, turned up to its max volume, blaring a familiar song by Lana Del Rey which Louis sings as they drive. He can't even hear himself over the wind or the music pouring out of the speakers but he doesn't care, still shouting up at the sky with his head back against the seat.

“I hear the birds on the summer breeze,

I drive fast, I am alone in the night

Been tryin' hard not to get into trouble,

But I, I've got a war in my mind”

God, does Louis fucking love the dimpled-cheek boy driving next to him.

Harry glances to the road before looking back, his reply unheard by Louis over the roar of the wind but he knows he loves him too.

And they just ride.


End file.
